1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a resource managing operation relating to a virtual server.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for an information technology (IT) system operating at a company data center to quickly respond to a business request from a company in a flexible manner.
In accordance with a change in business requests and an increase in the load in recent years, a use model capable of dynamically reinforcing IT infra resources appears. In addition, a use model appears in which IT infra resources present for each division are integrated at a data center, and the IT infra resources of the data center are rented to each division by the hour. Such a use model is called as cloud computing or an infrastructure as a service (IaaS).
In order to realize such a use form, resource management software supports the life-cycle management of the operation of IT infra resources inside the data center. The resource management software supplies resources, deploys computation environments of server resources, network resources, storage resources; and the like to resources, controls the computation environments, and collects such resources in a case where the environment is not necessary.
For example, a deployment process according to conventional resource management software is as below. There are a process of generating a virtual network for a virtual switch on a deployment destination hypervisor, a process of deploying a virtual server at the deployment destination hypervisor and a deployment destination data store, a process of connecting the virtual server to the virtual network, and a customization process in which, after the virtual server is started up, various settings such as an IP address and a host name are changed for a guest OS or an application operating on the virtual server in accordance with individual environments.
Inside a data center, the deployment process of virtual servers is frequently generated, and, particularly, in a huge data center that manages a large scale of management targets, there are cases where many resource change requests (a deployment process, a power control process, and the like) are generated at the same time.
In JP-2009-230655-A, an invention capable of increasing the speed of deployment by minimizing the number of deployments by controlling the storage has been disclosed.
According to a conventional technology, when a deployment process of a virtual server or the like is performed, a management server uses virtual server sharing resources on a hypervisor. Accordingly, when the management server performs multiple process requests for the deployment process of a virtual server and the like, the virtual server sharing resources on the hypervisor are depleted. Accordingly, the throughput of a process request for the deployment process or the like is not raised, and there is concern that a total processing time increases.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to shorten the total processing time for multiple process requests for a virtual server.